


Starry Night

by rowenagirl



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alcohol, Alfea, F/F, First Kiss, Party, Truth or Dare, Young Characters, everyone is done with Griffin and Faragonda taking so long to make a move, everything ends well, their students years, winx club - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Alfea está vazia quando todos os estudantes e professores vão a uma festa em Red Fountain para assistir a chuva de meteoros. Exceto por Faragonda, Griffin, as gêmeas do caos, Saladin e Griselda que decidem fazer sua própria festa as escondidas.
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Griselda/Zarathustra (Winx Club)
Kudos: 1





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui estou eu com mais uma one shot aleatória por que eu estava desesperada por algum conteúdo sobre quando eles eram estudantes e faziam bagunça e bebiam.

Naquela noite estrelada e gélida todos estariam indo a Red Fountaim se não fosse por Saladin, Griselda, Faragonda, Griffin e as irmãs do caos Zarathustra e Ediltrude que iriam fazer uma pequena festa as escondidas em Alfea. Toda aquela bagunça e barulho que estava acontecendo na outra escola certamente não era lugar para eles e então fazer sua própria festa pareceu a oportunidade perfeita, levariam bebidas e algumas comidas para depois juntarssem ao terraço da ala principal para assistir a chuva de meteoros.   
Vieram silenciosamente pelos túneis que ligavam as três escolas e ao final da festa retornariam a suas respectivas escolas, já haviam feito isso e havia funcionado, apesar de Griselda discordar totalmente com isso.  
\- Eu ainda acho que não deveríamos ter feito isso. - Com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada e claramente enfurecida, Griselda alertava a sua colega Faragonda dos riscos que corriam. - Três bruxas e um especialista no nosso quarto, pode imaginar o castigo se fossemos pegas? - A fada falava indignada enquanto seguia Faragonda pelos corredores de Alfea procurando pela porta dos túneis.  
\- Você se preocupa demais, Griselda, relaxa, vamos aproveitar. - Faragonda a dava uma leve cutucada no ombro da amiga apenas para a provocar. Griselda era totalmente estrita a seguir regras mesmo quando não tivesse ninguém os observando, no entanto Faragonda era seu total oposto nesse quesito e talvez isso as fizesse tão amigas. - Oh, lá vem eles. - Faragonda ofereceu um leve sorriso de consolação a Griselda que ela reconhecia significar de que caos estava a caminho e apenas respirou fundo.  
\- Ah Griselda conserte essa cara. - Zarathustra passava pela porta carregando um monte de bagagens desnecessárias e Griselda rezou aos Dragões para que ela não planejasse ficar mais do que devia ali. - Iremos nos divertir, e longe de toda aquela gente. Ediltrude trouxe algo para nós hudratarmos. - A irmã olhava para a outra que carregava algumas garafas de bebida em uma sacola.   
\- Você chama isso de se hidratar? - Griselda perguntou irônica e revirandos os olhos antes de virar-se para ir de volta a seu quarto, mas não antes de encarar Faragonda como se prometendo que ela a faria pagar por isso.  
\- Não se importe com ela, ela sempre acaba gostando. - Faragonda riu enquanto as duas gêmeas e Saladin seguiam Griselda até o quarto rindo alto pelos corredores. - Oh ai está você. - A fada sorriu em ver sua amiga de cabelos roxos.   
\- Não perderia isso por nada. - Griffin sorriu de canto num misto de frieza e suspense como sempre fazia e que por alguma razão fazia o completo corpo da fada arrepiar.  
\- Ótimo, por que eu não te perdoaria. - Farah enganchou seu braço no da bruxa que a encarou com uma certa estranheza pela proximidade em que ela as colocava, não era como se ela confiasse na fada, no entanto não sentiu a necessidade de recuar e assim ambas seguiram seus amigos pelo corredor até seu quarto.  
\- Finalmente, já estava me perguntando onde estavam. - Zarathustra comentou rindo nervosamente quando ambas entraram no quarto, esperando que elas não tivessem houvido o que ela, sua irmã, Griselda e Saladin estavam combinando contra a bruxa e a fada. Faragonda apenas riu e Griffin revirou os olhos em resposta, não era de hoje que eles as vinham provocando e instigando algo entre elas que nem sequer existia, mas que foi suficiente para ambas estarem curiosas sobre, no entanto sem tomar qualquer atitude.  
\- Pelos meus cálculos temos 4 horas até os outros alunos retornarem e em pouco mais de 2 horas podemos ir ao terraço para não perder a chuva de meteoros. - Griselda protestou, fazendo planos mentalmente para se organizar e garantir que nada naquela noite fosse a meter em confusão.  
\- Ótimo. Vamos começar a beber então. - Ediltrude levantou do travesseiro o qual estava apoiada no chão e imediatamente pegou uma garafa de vodka, pelo menos era o que parecia, e juntamente pegou alguns copos e salgadinhos que havia trazido.   
\- Poderiamos jogar verdade ou consequência, não acham? - Zarathustra sugeriu enquanto sutilmente encarava a todos exceto Faragonda e Griffin, era hora de colocar o plano em ação e não perderiam tempo. Enquanto Griffin e sua fada não chegavam ao quarto, haviam combinado de que dariam um empurrãozinho em ambas através de um jogo nada sutil o qual eles estariam por trás, não era de hoje que vinham percebendo o quão a bruxa e a fada estavam próximas e os pequenos olhares quando uma não estava olhando, os pequenos toques e os flertes disfarçados, seus amigos tinham uma grande missão nas mãos de a jogarem uma a outra e as zoarem no processo.  
\- Estou dentro. - Griselda, Saladin e Ediltrude falaram em uníssono não deixando a opção em branco para Griffin e Faragonda que logo sentaram uma em frente a outra no círculo em que haviam feito no chão do quarto de Griselda e Farah com um amontoado de travesseiros.  
\- Eu começo. - Farah pegou uma das garrafas vazias que guardava para esses casos e girou-a no chão vazio. Saladin e Zarathustra.   
\- Verdade ou consequência? - Perguntou a bruxa totalmente animada, Saladin certamente estava encrencado com qualquer opção que escolhesse, sabia o quão caótica a bruxa podia ser e ela não teria sequer um pingo de misericórdia.  
\- Consequência. - O rapaz entre as moças respondia com os olhos fechados pelo medo, boa coisa não seria e disso ele tinha certeza, perante isso Zara apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes enquanto levantavasse e ia até a gaveta da escrivaninha de Griselda e de lá retirava uma tesoura. - Oh não, não não não. - Saladin de imediato se entendeu que se tratava de suas belas medeixas pretas e longas, seu cabelo era invejável até mesmo para um homem e a bruxa sabia o quanto ele apreciava seu cabelo. Naquele momento ele já estava se arrependendo de ter concordado com esse jogo.  
\- Não vai doer nada. Prometo. - Todos encaravam Zara enquanto ela se aproximava com um olhar e sorriso assassinos nos lábios, conheciam quão caótica e... extrema ela poderia ser, não é a toa que já carregava em seu rosto uma grande cicatriz perto de seu olho, era difícil as vezes em que ela não estava correndo e colocando outros em perigo.  
\- Meu cabelinho. - Saladin segurava a grande e longa mexa de cabelo em sua mão enquanto encaravasse no espelho e via o estrago que havia sido feito.  
\- Para de chorar, você que escolheu consequência. - Zarathustra revirou os olhos rindo internamente antes de girar novamente a garrafa. Griffin e Ediltrude.  
\- Verdade ou consequência? - Griffin encarava com suspense sua colega de quarto já pensando no pior que poderia fazer.  
\- Verdade. Não quero ter meu cabelo cortado. - Ediltrude a encarava com um olhar desafiador, um tanto irritada por ainda não ter caído Griffin X Faragonda, afinal esse era o objetivo do jogo.  
\- Me conte o maior segredo que sabe sobre um de nós. - Griffin sabia igualmente jogar este jogo, e se eles eram tolos em pensar que ela não desconfiava de que tramavam algo eles estavam totalmente enganados, conhecia seus amigos o suficiente para perceber quando tinham uma ideia nada sabia para realizar. Ediltrude apenas engoliu a seco.  
\- Zarathustra tem um crush na Griselda. - A bruxa falou um tanto baixo e sem entonação sabendo que sua irmã a mataria por falar isso, não que Zarathustra a tivesse contado isso de boa vontade, Ediltrude havia percebido o comportamento estranho da irmã e não tardou para descobrir a raiz do motivo e só bastou pressiona-la um pouco até que a verdade fluiu.   
Saladin ficou boquiaberto e estático, Farah deu um cutuque em Griselda com seu cotovelo, a pobre Fada estava com os olhos arregalados e visivelmente sem respirar, Zara havia engasgado e encarava a sua irmã com o olhar mais mortal que Griffin já viu em sua vida, no entanto não entendia o por quê de Griselda estar corando tanto de repente, e se talvez...  
\- Acho que devemos beber. - Griffin pegou seu copo e o virou completamente bebendo todo o líquido, o sentindo arder dentro de sua garganta e seus olhos levemente brilharem. Depois dessa jogada isso pareceu o melhor a se fazer e todos a seguiram, bebendo suas bebidas.  
Saladin girou a garafa e para a felicidade de todos ali obtiveram Faragonda e Zarathustra.  
\- Verdade ou consequência? - A bruxa pediu enquanto tentava disfarçar o baque da verdade anterior, evitando a qualquer custo cruzar seu olhar com Griselda, que estava ligeiramente a sua frente.  
\- Consequência. - Faragonda respondeu num tom como seperguntando a si mesma de que havia tomado a melhor decisão, no entanto sabia que estava ferrada de qualquer forma.  
\- Hmm... Deixe-me pensar. - Zara acariciava seu queixo enquanto olhava sugestivamente para Farah, essa era a hora de sua vingança. - Eu te desafio a beijar Griffin. - Os olhares arregalados e ansiosos de todos se dirigiram a bruxa de cabelos roxos e a fada dos olhos azuis. Ali estava o que eles estavam aprontando, Griffin pensou, Faragonda aparentemente pensava o mesmo pois quando a encarou nos olhos viu o olhar sugestivo de que tinha brilhando em suas pupilas, esperando que Griffin houvesse entendido que isso significava de que fariam isso, beijariam-se e mais calorosamente do que todos ali esperavam que fizessem, os deixando completamente de boca aberta e acabando com seu plano.  
\- Claro, sem problemas. - Faragonda disse levantando-se de seu lugar rapidamente indo em direção a Griffin e ajoelhando-se a sua frente, gentilmente segurando o rosto da bruxa com uma mão e apoiando a outra no chão para não cair, depois de encarar os olhos caramelo da bruxa por breves segundos encontrando a confirmação que precisava, a juntou em um beijo caloroso e quente, a bruxa havia levado uma de suas mãos até o cabelo da fada e outra a seu braço para a firmar. Todos encaravam-se em confusão e surpresa pelo que estava acontecendo, o plano era as envergonhar e incomodar mas aparentemente estava acontecendo o contrário, estavam aproveitando e gostando, talvez estivessem tirando com a cara deles também, estragando o plano totalmente.  
\- Pronto. - Faragonda gentilmente se afastou mesmo sendo completamente contra seu extinto de permanecer nos braços da bruxa e deleitando-se nos seus beijos, apesar de que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira contra seus amigos que ali estavam, ambas não podiam negar que havia significado mais, que agora o mundo ao redor delas parecia sem graça e não importava se quer, seus lábios ainda queimavam pelo beijo e seus corpos sentiam a falta da proximidade do corpo uma da outra. Todos já sabiam que Griffin era lésbica mas todos estavam surpresos por descobrir que Farah era possivelmente bissexual pois nunca havia mencionado isso há ninguém. De fato essa era uma noite de revelações e secredos que não seria facilmente esquecida.  
\- Vamos ver quem são os próximos. Griffin tossiu falso para recuperar sua postura e atenção e logo girou a garafa e as brincadeiras e desafios continuavam. Bebiam, comiam e riam até estarem completamente inundados por seus sentimentos e os efeitos da bebida, o som alto parecia vibrar na mesma intensidade que suas almas naquele momento, muitas vezes mais Griffin e Faragonda tiveram de se beijar como uma consequência naquela noite, não que elas se importassem por que de fato não estavam nem ai para isso, estavam até mesmo aproveitando e gostando, mesmo que não soubessem que era mais do que apenas uma brincadeira.  
Já era um tanto tarde e estavam quase atrasadas quando Griselda as sinalizou que a chuva de meteoros já havia começado, então juntaram alguns cobertores e mais bebida e foram até o terraço da escola, formando um pequeno circulo num dos cantos do terraço. A noite apesar de gélida estava completamente linda e o céu em seu resplendor brilhava iluminado pela lua e os pequenos clarões que se extendiam pelo céu até morrerem no horizonte, tudo estava tão lindo e estavam cercado das pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas para viver este momento, mesmo que as vezes tivessem vontade de matar um ao outro ainda eram um lindo grupo de amigos que apesar de se meterem em confusão o tempo todo eram leais uns aos outros e topariam qualquer aventura, independente de que escola eram, se fosse bruxa, fada ou especialista, nada importava, apenas a amizade que tinham.  
Griselda e surpreendentemente Zarathustra estavam em um canto conversando e comentando sobre algo em comum de seus livros e por vezes olhavam ao céu, ninguém ousou as encarar ou fakar qualquer coisa correndo o risco da bruxa os transformar em pedra ali mesmo, ainda irritada pelo o que Ediltrude havia feito mais cedo. Ediltrude e Saladin apenas riam e bebiam olhando para os casais que aparentemente estavam formados ali, Griffin estava sentada e em seu colo Faragonda estava deitada, ambas encarando o céu em silêncio, apenas ponderando sobre os sentimentos que sentiam uma pela outra e se era recíproco ou se isso estragaria a amizade tão genuína que tinham construído nos últimos anos. A bruxa gentilmente colocou seu braço sobre o estômago da fada que en resposta apenas descansou sua mão sobre a da amiga, apenas aproveitando a proximidade em que estavam, sentimento seu coração retumbar dentro de seu peito como uma bateria, havia negado a si mesma por muito tempo os sentimentos que vinham crescendo dentro de si a respeito de sua amiga dos olhos de âmbar, estava descobrindo a si mesma e ao mesmo tempo sentindo coisas e sentimentos que nunca havia sentido antes e que apenas estar próxima de Griffin a fazia sentir, no entanto mal sabia que a bruxa sentia-se exatamente da mesma forma, Faragonda era sua exceção para tudo, quem diria uma bruxa sendo amiga de uma fada, e pior, sendo completamente apaixonada por ela? Aos olhos de qualquer bruxa isso soaria como um absurdo, porém pouco Griffin se importava, Faragonda era sua melhor amiga, a fada a entendia como ninguém e sempre estava ao seu lado para a tirar de seus próprios pesadelos e medos, para a fazer rir ou para a motivar e a acalmar quando estava sendo dura demais consigo mesma e mesmo quando Griffin tentava a afastar por acreditar não a merecer ou temer machucar a fada, Farah nunca desistia dela e aos poucos os dias em que não se viam ou conversavam tornavam-se tão cinzas e vazios e nada parecia fazer sentido.  
\- Vocês duas vão para um quarto já. - Ediltrude as encarava enojada já, estavam nesse vai e vem e isso a deixava agoniada. Era óbvio que estavam completamente apaixonadas uma pela outra e só elas não percebiam isso. - Vocês não vêem o quanto estão apaixonadas? - Ediltrude perguntava indignada. - Olha para vocês, Griffin está totalmente confortável com você o tempo todo enrolada em seus braços e estranhamente se você a der uma bebida ela vai tomar sem ter medo de você a ter envenenado, ela é totalmente sensível e preocupada com você enquanto com o resto de nós ela nos mataria sem pensar duas vezes. Aliás como tu não percebeu Griffin? Farah está o tempo todo grudada em você e seus olhos brilham só de ouvir teu nome, todos nós já sabíamos que você era, bem... dos dois lados, não era novidade, então parem de enrolar. - A bruxa falava cansada, sabia que corria o risco de ser assassinada naquele mesmo momento no exato lugar em que estava mas Griffin apenas parecia pensativa e esperançosa de que Farah sentia de fato o mesmo.   
Com um pequeno chamado de Ediltrude, Saladin, Zara e Griselda a seguiram de volta ao quarto, deixando apenas a fada e bruxa no terraço lidando com a bomba que havia sido jogada sobre ambas.  
\- Me desculpe por ter descoberto desse jeito. - Farah a encarava com um olhar envergonhado e medroso, confusa com seus próprios sentimentos. - Eu deveria ter te dito como eu me sentia mas pensei que não sentia o mesmo e que eu estava sendo boba. - A voz da bruxa era quente e amigável enquanto encarava sua amiga com medo do seu olhar julgador.  
\- Não precisa se desculpar, você sabe como eles são, era óbvio que estavam aprontando com nós. - Griffin sorriu friamente. - Também pensei que não sentia o mesmo, não achei que você... - A bruxa subtentedeu ao fato de Farah também gostar de mulheres.   
\- É, nem eu. - Faragonda riu ficando cabisbaixa. - Mas você é tão linda e é minha melhor amiga, quando estamos perto não consigo evitar te querer. - A voz da fada estava baixa e manhosa, encarando a bruxa que estava sentada a sua frente no fundo dos olhos.  
\- Eu me sinto da mesma forma... - A bruxa segurou na mão da fada, a acariciando como se dizendo que estava tudo bem. - E quem disse que você não pode me ter? - Griffin murmurou, seu olhar sugestivo e brilhante instigando a fada.  
\- Posso te beijar? - Farah pedia envergonhada enquanto acariciava a mão da bruxa. Griffin acenou com a cabeça em concordância, sorrindo de canto enquanto se alinhava a altura da fada, a encarando no fundo dos olhos azuis brilhantes que eram mais interessantes do que a chuva de meteoros que iluminava o céu naquela noite.  
Griffin segurou a bochecha da fada e a trouxe para perto, levemente juntando seus lábios um no outro, haviam beijado-se diversas vezes naquela noite, mas agora não tinham plateia e não se tratava de uma brincadeira, era apenas elas duas e as estrelas como testemunhas. Seus lábios tocaram-se com cuidado, não havia pressa, o beijo era terno e completamente apaixonado, logo tornando-se algo mais quente e desesperado, fazendo ambas enroscarem seus braços uma na outra em uma tentativa de as juntarem mais ainda. Farah sentou-se no colo da bruxa e segurou o rosto de sua paixão entre as mãos enquanto a beijava com fúria e vontade, enquanto Griffin acariciava suas costas e por vezes segurava nas mechas loiras do cabelo da fada, a trazendo para o lado para que pudesse beijar seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro do perfume adocidado que a fada usava, sentindo o calor do seu corpo tão próximo ao dela. Suas línguas disputavam pelo controle enquanto conheciam o novo território, aproveitando e indo em seu tempo até que encontrassem um ritmo o qual ambas estivessem satisfeitas e assim prosseguiram, entre beijos, abraços e pequenos sussuros e risadas, ambas sentiam os novos sentimentos queimarem dentro de seus corpos a cada mísero beijos e roçar de pele. A trégua entre os beijos deu-se apenas pela falta de ar, e enquanto Griffin puxou um cobertor sobre ambas enquanto Farah sentava ao seu lado enquanto voltavam a apreciar as estrelas e meteoros, estavam de mãos dadas e a fada descansava sua cabeça sobre o peito da bruxa que com sua mão livre acariava as costas da fada sobre o cobertor. Ainda tinham um tempo livre antes de que os professores e alunos voltassem de Red Fountaim então o aproveitaram juntas, o que quer que elas fossem agora e quaisquer que fossem as consequências de sua relação se fada x bruxa, ambas estavam dispostas a encarar e apesar de ainda odiarem seus amigos por ter planejado toda essa brincadeira (que no final acabou por dar mais certo do que até eles mesmos pensavam) elas estavam felizes por eles as terem dado um empurrão para que agora estivessem ali juntas, aproveitando o restante da noite enquanto podiam.  
\- Eu realmente gosto de você. - Farah sussurou levantando sua cabeça para encarar o olhar de Griffin, já que estavam levemente levadas pela bebida e estavam juntas e a sós, queria verbalizar o que sentia e num momento de coragem as palavras escaparam de seus lábios e ela temeu ter parecido tola, no enquanto Griffin segurou em seu queixo e sorriu para ela.  
\- Eu acho que eu também realmente gosto de você. - A bruxa sorriu de canto enquanto seus olhos seguiam o alegre olhar de Farah, antes de a dar um pequeno beijo e novamente acalentar sua amiga em seus braços, a esquentando naquela noite tão fria de outono.  
Enquanto isso, Saladin, as gêmeas e Griselda seguiam rindo alto e bebendo no quarto, quem visse Griselda naquele momento diria que ela estava irreconhecível depois de apenas alguns copos de bebida, parecia que a noite seria longa para eles também, que aparentemente estavan segurando uma grande vela pelo mais novo casal, graças a eles mesmos e assim a noite ia terminando para aquele grupo caótico de amigos.


End file.
